


Ticklish

by zetsubou_hana (Sakura_no_Miko)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Slash, Unrealistic Expectations, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-23
Updated: 2008-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Miko/pseuds/zetsubou_hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo couldn’t help it. The moment Klavier leaned down to nibble at his neck, it <i>tickled</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://teagueful.livejournal.com/31002.html?thread=8475418#t8475418%20) on the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme:  
>  _Apollo is a nervous but very enthusiastic young virgin._
> 
>  
> 
> _The problem is, whenever Klavier touches him in a sensitive space, he can't help but erupt into a fit of giggles._
> 
>  
> 
> _How do they get around this, anon? Raucous sex?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Every problem has an answer!_

Apollo couldn’t help it. The moment Klavier leaned down to nibble at his neck, it _tickled_. 

They’d been…well…making out. They gone to a movie, walked out into the crystal-clear night, and…yeah. The first kiss was surprising. They just touched. After that…was Klavier supposed to be licking at his face like that? Mmm, whatever. It felt good. And when Klavier’s tongue twitched against his mouth, it was…wet, and forceful, and it was just so damn good when he was able to dominate the kiss himself, invading the singer’s mouth, Klavier letting him do whatever he wanted. 

He moaned against the kiss, and didn’t even complain when Klavier’s hands started wandering. He was embarrassed, of course — embarrassed to be reacting so much, embarrassed to know so little, especially at his age. Of course, he’d always assumed that, at some point, all those books he’d been reading would have to translate into practical experience. He knew the basic structure: kisses, foreplay, a blow job (no, he was _not_ thinking of that as Klavier kissed him. No.), fingering and lube and condoms and…sex. With lots of panting and moaning and love declarations in between. 

Every story was the same (well, unless you counted the kinky ones. He didn’t know what to make of those ones.). So, sex was the same as all the stories, yes?

Even this was in the stories. _He moaned as the blond god attacked his bare neck, masculine and dominating like an alpha wolf, stirring the desire within him to bare his throat for even more aching kisses._

But…they didn’t say it would tickle! He was gasping for air, trying not to laugh. Klavier would kill him if he laughed. He was trying so hard to hold it…

He burst out giggling.

Klavier smiled up at his through long lashes, that long, blonde curl falling over his shoulder, against Apollo’s chest, and licked Apollo’s neck, long and slow, like a cat. “Is it funny, Herr Forehead?”

“N-no!” Apollo gasped out. “It…it tickles!”

“Ach, does it?” Klavier said agreeably, before reducing the poor lawyer to near tears with his tongue.

Apollo cursed. He’d been expecting a goodnight kiss…or even for them to just jump directly into bed (whether he was willing or not…well, Klavier would make sure it was the former). They were standing towards the mouth of an alleyway. That was okay. The night was clear and beautiful. Perfect. Klavier was as seductive and warm as he’d dreamed of and…

…the only thing wrong with this picture was _him_.

~~

Their second date. Apollo braced himself. A delicious restaurant. He recognized this scenario. He didn’t drink...but there was sure to be an expensive, delicious wine open tonight. Which way did he want to go? He could refuse to drink. That was safe, Klavier would understand. But, they did say alcohol was the great loosener. And he was really, really feeling the need to be loose tonight.

The food was wonderful. Authentic German…he got to listen to that delicious accent all night, even if he had no idea what he was eating. And he did find himself trying the wine. Perfect, just like he’d expected. Sweet enough for someone like him to enjoy, smooth and delicious in his throat. 

It was times like these he was thankful to be dating a rock star. They had a private room, away not only from the reporters, but from peeping eyes. It was easier to kiss this time, with the sweet taste of food and wine taking away from the somewhat odd taste of another person’s mouth. That had frightened him, at first. Mouths were supposed to be sweet. But Klavier’s was…well…he couldn’t explain it. It tasted like a mouth, he supposed.

They sat in a comfy booth, Klavier’s arm snug around him, fingers twined together like high school sweethearts in the schoolyard. Apollo almost wished they were. He’d probably feel less nervous if he was the right age…if he wasn’t so far behind…

When they parted, he let out a small sigh, trying to catch his breath. Klavier kicked up his legs and laid his head in his Apollo’s lap. Apollo blushed, but he liked it. He could play with Klavier’s hair, twirl it along his fingers, and hear the sweet purrs Klavier could make. 

Klavier twisted suddenly, moving to caress Apollo’s stomach, warm and full. He parted the edge of the familiar vest and lifted the shirt, moving to kiss Apollo’s belly.

Oh, not again, Apollo cursed silently. No, no…

He started laughing as soon as Klavier’ tongue dipped into his belly-button. Damnit, he was reacting like a baby. He looked away, nearly jamming his hand into his mouth to try and stop the stupid laughing.

“Polly…” he heard Klavier whisper, and he looked down, angry at himself until Klavier took a hand and gently cupped the back of his head. He pulled Apollo down to kiss him, and looked up at him tenderly, twirling his finger around one of Apollo’s carefully-gelled tufts of hair. 

It made Apollo’s heart race.

So why couldn’t he face this seriously?

~~

On the third date…well, it wasn’t much of a date. Another movie, but this time in Klavier’s apartment. In Klavier’s lap, more precisely. And they weren’t really watching the movie so much as…making out. Again.

Yup. 

Klavier’s arms were slipping up his back, and he really, really wanted those hands to pull the shirt off completely. His lips were aching from kissing. Open mouthed kissed, tiny pecks, long tangles of tongue…he was finally starting to get it. 

He was burning, aching, straining. Klavier’s hands couldn’t move fast enough, sneaking down his back, along the softness of his ass (it was surprisingly arousing). Those hands were wicked, massaging the tender muscles before gently going to trace between them. Apollo groaned. “More,” he whispered. “More, please.”

He wanted it. Not just his body. He wanted Klavier. He wanted, since the first time, since their first kiss. He’d known it in a flash, just like the books said. 

Klavier’s hands grew stronger, and Apollo tentatively began to take control of their kisses, giving Klavier free roam of his body. Klavier moved to his hip, the inside of his thigh, and brushed against his aching groin with feathery brushes of his fingers…

Apollo nearly fell off the couch. _That_ ….that should not tickle. It certainly never tickled when he…ah…alone…

“Apollo.” Klavier was staring at him now. Damnit. Apollo wanted to cry. What the hell was wrong with him…he…

“I’m sorry.” His chords of steel were broken. “I...I really wanted to…” He shouldn’t have left his books. He shouldn’t have…

“Mein Apollo,” Klavier said, reaching to pull him back. He started to pull Apollo into a tight hug…and suddenly, those fingers were attacking him, tickling him all over.

Apollo nearly doubled over, laughing, crying. “What…What the hell, Klavier?!” he rasped out finally. 

“It’s okay to laugh, Polly,” he said, eyes glittering. “You are always so…uptight. It’s about fun, ja? Pleasure.” His lips came obscenely close to Apollo’s ear on that last word. “It’s not about doing things right or wrong.”

His hand slipped down to cup Apollo gently. That tickling sensation again, warm. He wanted to choke back the laughter again, but Klavier’s words make him hesitate. He let out a sound, half-laugh, half-squeak, but Klavier didn’t laugh at him. Instead, he rubbed harder. Apollo moaned as the sheer pleasure overwhelmed the tickling.

Something snapped into place. It was okay to laugh. He wasn’t doing it wrong.

And Klavier’s hand felt so _good_ …

He nearly knocked Klavier back into the couch in his enthusiasm, kissing smacking the edge of his mouth before he realigned himself. His fingers dove into Klavier’s soft hair, and he ground their hips together until even Klavier was moaning against him. Apollo pulled back, grinning stupidly. “I wanna do it with you,” he said, just as stupidly. Really, for a first timer, he was doing remarkably well, functioning with all his brains melted into goo. 

“That can be arranged, ja?” Klavier’s voice was husky. It was a sexy tone that Apollo had never heard before, not even in the most passionate Gavinner’s love songs (well, the singer was his boyfriend. He had to start listening sometime, right?).

Well…what happened next was somehow both exactly like what was in his books…and utterly different. Deep inside, he had always feared that, somehow, the books were making things up. It couldn’t possibly be that good. Not that sunshine and explosions and soul-clenching agony.

It was…wonderful. Wet and loud and hot, full of wandering hands and tongues and so much thrusting and…

…well, there was certainly a lot of laughing…

But he didn’t mind it so much afterwards, sweating and dirty, nuzzling against Klavier, barely resisting the urge to giggle when those long white fingers traced his trembling, sensitive hip. Because Klavier was smiling and laughing with him too.

Perhaps it was time to rewrite the books.


End file.
